1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data measurement systems used with downhole electric submersible pumps in wells and, more particularly, to data transmission and ground fault protection for such systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various drilling and production systems are employed to find and extract oil, natural gas, and other resources from the earth. Oil wells of such systems may have diminished production due to conditions in an oil reservoir and use artificial lift systems to improve oil production. Some artificial lift systems may use downhole electric submersible pumps to lift oil to the surface for recovery. An electric submersible pump may receive power from the surface, such as through a cable deployed alongside production tubing. The electric submersible pump assembly may also include a data measurement system that measures various parameters. The data measurement system typically receives power from the pump power cable and transmits data though the motor windings and to the surface via the power cable. However, the data transfer rate of such systems is limited by the electrical impedance of the motor windings and the power cable. Additionally, such systems are unable to transmit data in the event of either a partial or complete ground fault.